


Didn't See it Coming

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan AU, F/M, Fluff, Panama City Beach, Sort of AU, bunch of Original Characters but trust me they won't matter past this chapter, reader is on Summer vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes on summer vacation down to Florida before her junior year of college. There she meets a guy named Adam, who starts out as a passerby breaking up a fight some frat guy picked with the reader, but becomes much more than the reader bargained for for a summer fling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliche summary, but it was the best I could do. I don’t know how long this fic will be, I guess it depends on how much you guys enjoy it. Just know that if you guys want more, you have to let me know, otherwise I won’t continue it. Even if I get just one comment requesting more, it will be enough to let me work on it more.

“Okay, guys, I think since I drove the entire thirteen hours down here, I should get to pick my bedroom and who I share it with,” you told your car full of friends. You and six of your friends from college had driven down to Panama City Beach together for Summer break between your Sophomore and Junior year. Your roommate from last year had some cousins with a house down there but they only stayed there in the winter, so they were willing to let you guys take it for the summer.

“Actually, I think since I provided us with a place to stay, I should get to pick my bedroom first,” your roommate Camille said.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I was gonna share it with you,” you said, sticking your tongue out as you turned the car off and got out.

Your roommate was in the passenger seat, her brother (Connor) and his girlfriend (Addie) in the row behind you, and in the back were your two best friends in the department you were majoring in (Seth and Felicia) and the first person you knew when you got to college (Xavier). You borrowed your parents’ minivan and luggage topper so you’d be able to all go in one car with all of your stuff, and luckily the house had laundry, so you wouldn’t have to overpack. All you needed was food, a week’s worth of clothes, and your own detergent and dryer sheets.

“The house has four bedrooms and a huge living room with a big sectional. Chances are we’ll all be passing out together down there most of the time,” Camille said. “I’ll go unlock the door and the rest of you girls can get the stuff from the trunk. Boys, you handle the luggage topper. Sound like a plan?”

When you all got settled into the large beachside mansion, each of the girls got a room to themselves- except for Addie, who shared hers with Connor- and Seth and Xavier were left with the sectional in the living room. After you all finished putting the food in the kitchen, you got changed into your swimsuits and went outside to the beach. You and Felicia decided to walk down to the boardwalk while everyone else splayed out in the sun. You had a white tank top and short denim shorts over your neon purple swimsuit, and were wearing a hat to protect yourself from the harsh rays of the sun.

“So, what’s up with you and Xavier?” Felicia asked you as you walked. Your flip flops were dangling from your hand.

“What’s up with you and Seth?” you retorted.

“Fair enough. Seriously though. You’ve known him for two years now. He’s your best friend. Why aren’t you together?” she prodded.

“He’s not my best friend. Just because he was the first guy I met at the university doesn’t make him my best friend. He just helps me out,” you told her.

“Yeah, when you need him to. That’s what best friends do, [Y/N].”

“Yeah, well, he was a junior when we I was a freshman. He was able to help me out. It wasn’t a big deal. Besides, I don’t like him like that and he doesn’t like me like that,” you said. “I’d rather find a cute boy down here,” you joked. “Honestly, though. I’m not looking for any boyfriends right now. I just want to graduate and go wherever life takes me. Now why don’t you tell me about you and Seth?”

Felicia smiled. “He’s so great. And he thinks I’m great. And it’s just… he’s just so good to me even though he doesn’t have to be.”

You smiled for her at seeing her eyes light up when she talked about him. “You guys need to get your heads out of your asses and get together already,” you chuckled.

Felicia laughed with you. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “I just don’t really know how to go about it. Besides, right now our friendship is right where it needs to be. For us, I mean. So we don’t get distracted.”

“Oh please,” you said, turning on your heel and walking backwards so you could face her as you walked and talked. “You guys are both going to graduate with honors, ‘distracted’ or not.” Felicia giggled and was about to open her mouth when you bumped right into someone, losing your balance a little. You were able to stay upright and when you turned around to apologize, you saw that the guy you had bumped into was tall, muscular, and mad. His hands curled into fists at his side and he bit his bottom lip, squinting down at you. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I should’ve paid attention to where I was going,” you rambled in a panic.

“Yeah, you should’ve paid attention!” the guy yelled. He was wearing a fraternity t-shirt with the sleeves cut off in classic douchebag fashion and some lifeguard-imitation swim trunks.

“Hey, calm down, you could’ve paid more attention too, asshat!” you yelled, suddenly furious.

The frat guy shoved you backwards, Felicia catching you before you fell on your butt. “You wanna fight me, bitch?!” the guy questioned.

“Depends, which head of yours are you planning on using when you plan out your moves?” you retort, crossing your arms.

The frat boy is taken aback by your question and Felicia just stands behind you, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her chuckling. A passerby stops between you and the frat guy. “Hey, dude, chill out. She said she was sorry,” he says, addressing frat-douche. When the frat-douche walks away, still fuming, you take a closer look at the passerby that stopped to end the confrontation. He had dirty, sandy blonde hair and these icy blue eyes that were somehow still warm and friendly. His face had a certain boyish beauty to it, and his body seemed kind of lanky, but you would bet that if you could get him out of his t-shirt, you’d be pleasantly surprised with what you found underneath.

“Thanks,” you said to him when he turned to look at you. “But I did have that handled.”

The boy snickered and glanced down, as if he were trying to resist the urge to come up with a sassy comment. “Are you okay?” he asked when he looked back up at you.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, really. Thanks, though,” you said before continuing to walk on with Felicia.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a late night stroll on the beach.

Later that night, you found yourself taking a walk along the beach. You walked for a while when you saw a big crowd of college kids circled around a bonfire. They had a stereo blasting party music that you could hear from half a mile away. You figured you'd go check it out.  
When you reached the bonfire, you looked around at all the people, trying to see if there was anyone you knew there. One face in particular stood out. He spotted you and made his way through the crowd over to you. "You again," you said when he reached you. Your arms were crossed.  
"The name's Adam," he replied.  
You nodded, looking him over. The name fit. "I'm [Y/N]," you told him.  
"Wow, that was easier than I thought," he said.  
"What?"  
"Getting your name. I thought I'd have to just assign you a nickname to use forever."  
"Oh, so you think we'll talk that long?" you asked.  
He nodded, giving you a crooked smile. "I have my ways."  
The music suddenly got louder and the people got rowdier. "This doesn't seem like your kind of crowd!" you yelled over the music.  
Adam raised his eyebrows, having been unable to hear you. He looked at the bonfire, then back at you, grabbing your hand and leading you past it, even further from the house you were staying in. Once you got far enough away from the noise, you pulled your hand away from Adam and slowed to a walk. He turned around to look at you when he noticed the absence of your hand in his. "Sorry," he said. "Just trying to get away from the noise. They're not really my crowd." You snickered and kept walking beside him. "What brings you here?" he asked.  
"Summer vacation. Isn't that why everyone's here?" you replied.  
"Not exactly," Adam said. You cocked your head and were about to ask him what that meant when suddenly you heard a siren behind you. You turned around and saw the beach patrol trucks make their way to the bonfire, blue lights flashing. One of them didn't stop at the bonfire, instead driving towards you and Adam. The two of you stood there, waiting, figuring that if you ran you'd get in more trouble- if you were even in any to begin with.  
The truck slowed to a stop in front of you and a man got out. He had navy cargo shorts and a white polo, and he was holding a flashlight and something else you couldn't identify. "Sorry to interrupt, kids, but because of your friends over there, I'm afraid I have to ask to test your BAC levels," he said.  
You and Adam complied; his test came up a 0.02 and yours a 0.01- it had wavered between that and 0.00 for the longest time. The patrol officer asked you to perform a field sobriety test and you both passed with flying colors, but he determined he still had to take you in for a misdemeanor. "Are you serious?" you asked. "We aren't even close to the legal limit of BAC levels. And we performed those sobriety tests perfectly."  
Adam put a hand on your shoulder. "Miss, I promise you aren't in trouble. I just have to bring you in to get it all sorted out, okay? None of this will turn up on any records," the officer said.  
You scowled at him but complied, getting into the back of the truck with Adam. You leaned against the window of the cab of the truck, legs stretched out on the bed, and watched the waves as you were towed away. Adam looked at you as you looked in front of you. "What?" you finally asked.  
"You're a fiery one, aren't you?" he replied.  
You shrugged. "I guess. I don't know." You glanced back at the beach patrol officer driving the truck. He moved at a whopping 10mph. "Hey, let's make a run for it," you said.  
"What?" Adam asked.  
"You heard me. We're in the bed of a truck moving less than a school zone speed limit. Let's just jump out and make a run for it. I doubt he'd go through the trouble of chasing us down for a misdemeanor," you said. Adam looked to the city side and then back at you. You raised your eyebrows. "So, are you gonna come with me or not?" you asked.  
Adam looked at the city again. "Okay, let's go. Like, now," he replied.  
You jumped out of the bed of the truck and onto the sand, Adam close behind. You rolled over onto your feet and started running. Once you got back onto the sidewalk, Adam ran in front of you and took you by the hand, leading you somewhere.  
You finally stopped running when you entered a store full of "PCB Summer Vacay" emblem designs. Adam brought you to the back of the store and you let go of his hand as you turned around and leaned against the wall. "Why here?" you asked, huffing as you struggled to regain your breath. Your adrenaline was still as high as the clouds, but you hoped that was a good thing. Adam shrugged. "Seriously, what is this place?" you asked.  
"It's what brings me to the beach, I guess. I work here every summer. So I can make some money to help my mom out," he said.  
"You don't use it to pay for college?" you asked.  
He shook his head. "I got scholarship money to get me by in that department."  
You smiled. "So if you work here, where do you stay?"  
Adam looked over at a door next to where you stood against the wall. You glanced over at it, then back at Adam, when you saw a flashlight beaming through the front windows of the store. You grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him down onto the ground with you, quietly giggling when he landed on top of you. "What was that for?" he whispered.  
"I think patrol guy is outside," you whispered back, smiling.  
"So you had to assault me?" Adam asked.  
"Hey, you're the one who's on top," you said. Adam rolled off of you and crawled over to the door, gesturing for you to follow him. He opened the door and you went inside, staying low to the ground. He followed you into the dark space, closing the door behind you and clicking it locked. "Is this where I find out you're an ax murderer and you kill me?" you asked.  
He chuckled. "No. Hold on." You heard him stand up and fumble for a light switch, and when he turned it on you found you were in a dimly lit stairwell. The walls were a mossy green and the light source was a nice lamp. The stairs were wooden and there was a wooden handrail. It was like the stairway of a house. You looked at Adam questioningly and he took your hand and led you up the stairs. He flicked a switch when you got to the top and you looked around to see a small, low-ceiling bedroom. A queen-size mattress sat on the floor, with a small trunk against the opposite wall. A single shelf bookcase ran across the bottom of the wall that the head of the mattress was placed against. You saw that most of the books were medical. "This is where I stay," Adam's voice interrupted your thoughts.  
"It's nice." You smiled. "So you've got me in your room. What now?" you asked.  
He snickered. "Are you accusing me of taking you here to try to sleep with you?" he asked.  
You shrugged. "Maybe. Would you rather me stick with the whole ax-murderer suspicion?"  
"Good point. But I brought you here because it was safe. And you deserve to feel safe whenever you're with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and the reader spend some more time together and have a run in with the local authorities.

You blushed and crossed your arms. "I should get back to the place I'm staying. My friends will be worried," you said.   
"Wait, [Y/N]. Stay," Adam said before you could even move.   
You smiled. "Relax, I'm not leaving forever. Just tonight. I have to get back, get some sleep. You should, too."  
"At least let me walk you back," Adam insisted.   
"Okay."  
It was about a mile back to the house you were staying in, and it was a windy summer night in Florida. Even though you had a jacket, you were still somewhat chilly, so you wrapped your arm around Adam's and leaned against him as you walked along the sidewalk. "Should we be keeping an eye out for that beach patrol guy?" Adam asked.  
"Nah," you said. "I'm not too worried about him finding us." Adam chuckled. "What?" you asked.  
He shrugged. "Nothing, I just... You. You are so crazy."  
"Well, gee, thanks," you said sarcastically.  
"No, no, I meant it in a good way," Adam said. "I never thought I'd have the fortune of meeting someone crazy enough to tuck and roll out of a car to avoid arrest."  
"We wouldn't have gotten arrested. It was just a misdemeanor. But it still is a pain in the ass," you told him.   
"And you would know this because...?" Adam asked.  
"I'll just leave that to your imagination," you said, winking at him. Adam laughed and you walked in silence for a few minutes. “So if you don’t live here, where are you from?” you asked.   
“I go to the University of Wisconsin,” he told you.   
“Ooh, sounds glamorous,” you commented. Adam laughed. You loved the sound of his laugh. What you loved more was how much you were making him laugh.   
“Where are you from?” he asked.   
“Well, I’m from Vermont, but I go to Vanderbilt,” you told him.   
“Ah, so you’re one of the smart ones,” he commented.   
“I guess,” you said, your lip twitching into a crooked smile.   
“Does that also mean you don’t know how to have any fun?”   
“Hey! That is a stereotype and I refuse to perpetuate it further by answering that question!” you said.   
“So I’ll take that as a yes?” You smacked Adam in the arm with the sleeve of your too-big jacket. “That your boyfriend’s jacket?” he asked.   
“What?” you replied, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject. Adam gestured to your jacket. “Oh, no, it um… it was my dad’s. When he died, I kept it. It’s my comfort toy, I guess.”  
“Comfort toy?”  
“Yeah. You know how everyone has that one thing that they just… need to have with them? Or at least know where it is? Like, when you’re a kid, it’s usually a blanket or a toy. And even when you grow up you still keep it around? For me, it’s my dad’s jacket.” Adam nodded. “What about you? What’s your comfort toy?”  
He thought for a while. “Probably the baseball glove my dad gave me when I was little. He wasn’t around very much, but every couple of weeks, he’d come into town and take me to a ball game. I mean, I kinda hate him, don’t get me wrong, but… the baseball glove just kinda ties me to him, you know?”  
You nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I get it. I mean I don’t necessarily agree with the hating your father part but…”  
“Why?” he asked, almost insulted.   
“You didn’t even know the man, how can you hate him?” you countered.   
“Uh, maybe _because_ I didn’t know him?”   
“Yeah, but maybe he didn’t run out on you by choice. He obviously cared about you if he took you to a baseball game whenever he could. You don’t know what he possibly could’ve been doing in his spare time. Maybe he didn’t have a choice about being away from you. Especially if you don’t know what he was doing in that period of time that you didn’t see him. He could’ve been saving the world for all you know.” Adam snickered. “I’m serious!” you said. “What if he was a firefighter, or an FBI agent, or in the military?”  
“I think my mom would’ve told me what he did if it was that simple,” Adam said, his voice husky.   
“Alright. FBI agent it is,” you said playfully. He laughed again. “There it is! There’s that charming boyish smile!”   
Adam reached up and took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers as you walked. You looked up at him, noticing the smile that had left his lips and gone to his eyes instead. “You know, I never thought I’d find myself walking along the beach with a beautiful girl at this time of night after nearly being arrested,” he murmured.   
“Technically, we’re not walking along the beach. We’re on a sidewalk on the other side of the beachside hotels,” you corrected.   
“Actually, technically we _are_ walking _along_ the beach.”  
“Fair point,” you said, turning your head back to look in front of you. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it was a misdemeanor, and we wouldn’t actually have been arrested.”  
Adam swung your interlaced hands back and forth, looking down at the sidewalk. “Why don’t you tell me the story behind why you keep saying that about the misdemeanor?” he asked.   
After a few more steps, you said, “Because this is my place.” You pointed at the house. Then you looked back at him. “Maybe another time.” You let go of his hand and walked up the driveway to the front door and went inside.   
When you got inside, Seth and Xavier were each laying across one side of the sectional, watching TV. “Hey, look who’s back,” Xavier said.   
“Hey guys.” You waved. “What time is it?” you asked.   
Xavier looked at his watch. “Quarter past one. What’ve you been doing all night?” he said.   
You smiled. “Tell you about it later. Right now I just want to get some sleep.”  
You went upstairs to go to your room when Felicia came out of the bathroom and saw you. “Hey, [Y/N], where’ve you been?” she asked. “Oh my god, you were totally out with that guy, weren’t you?”  
You laughed. “Felicia, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. But I was hoping I could go to sleep until then. I’m tired, I had an eventful night,” you said.   
“Yeah, I’ll bet you did,” Felicia said, crossing her arms.   
“Not like that, you little perv,” you said.  
She laughed, dropping her arms. “I know, I’m just kidding. I’ll see you in the morning, kay?”  
You nodded. “Goodnight,” you both said as you went into your rooms. You took your shoes off and changed into some athletic shorts and a loose t-shirt before going to bed. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, part 3 of the Adam fic is here! I have not determined how long this fic will be, I guess we’ll just have to see how it plays out!

**Author's Note:**

> also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
